Memory Messup
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: It's been 6 years since graduation. Casey hasn't seen any of the Venturi's since the baby was born. Out of the blue, Edwin comes back into her life, followed by Derek, who was in a hockey accident, impairing his memory. Does he remember Casey? R&R. DASEY
1. Chapter 1

"You're joking right?" Casey MacDonald asks her long-time boyfriend Christopher Davenport.

"No way, I'm serious. Why don't we hang out at the library? I can help you go over that stuff for the exam Professor Inez is going to give in our Human Development class," he keeps a hand on her arm.

"But, Christopher," Casey looks up at the blond-haired, blue-eyed college student, "we were at the library last night. Can't we just have some fun?"

Never would she have thought that she, Casey 'Klutzilla' MacDonald, 'the keener', would be asking anyone that, let alone her boyfriend.

"Casey, we can have fun after we're out of college. I can't afford another year of tuition, and neither can you," he smiles dashingly. "I promise that, if you get a B+ or higher on your exam, we will go out on the town Saturday night."

"You promise? Like, pinky-promise, swear, cross-your-heart-and-hope-to-die, promise?"

"Yes," he kisses her hand. "See you tonight," he tucks a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"See you," Casey kisses his cheek.

"Casey?" a voice calls out. "Where are you? Professor Inez has been calling for you the last ten minutes."

"Sorry, Bianca," Casey forces a smile out at her roommate. "Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow. I have to get to Cognition and Learning."

"That class sounds super boring," Bianca tilts her head, setting her towering hair at an askew angle.

"It's interesting," Casey says hesitantly. "It's only the third day."

"Yeah," Bianca nods. "Well, Professor Inez is going to freak if I'm not back in a couple of minutes, so I better scoot."

"Talk to you back at the dorm."

"Bye," Bianca waves as she weaves through the crowd of her peers.

Casey shakes her head, wondering, for the first time since she had returned to Queens for her Masters', if Derek ever thought about her anymore. She rolls her eyes at the ridiculous thought and enters the classroom that Professor Garson taught Cognition and Learning in.

After all, she and Derek weren't even step-siblings anymore. George and Nora had divorced the year after Derek and Casey got into college. They never really told the kids why, just that they were breaking up. A month later, Casey got a teary phone call from Lizzie, telling her that Nora had just announced the divorce.

"Ms. MacDonald," the petite professor calls to her, "if I could speak to you for a moment."

"Yes, professor," Casey sets her books down on a chair and heads to the instructor's desk. "What is it?"

"I would just like to talk to you about your scores on the first exam," the middle-aged woman shuffles through a pile of papers on her desk.

"Yes?" Her fingers wrap around one another, wringing the life from her hand. _What if she had failed?_

"I have never had anyone ace that exam! Your scores were a wonderful surprise," Professor Garson smiles widely, her curly hair bouncing as she nods happily. "I look forward to having such a bright mind in this class."

"Thank you, professor," Casey smiles happily. School was one of the few things that she was good at. She would have been in despair had she failed that exam. _Maybe I am a keener,_ she chuckles to herself.

"Thank you, Ms. MacDonald."

Casey goes back to her seat, and opens her notebook for the lecture.

"Now today, we are talking about how cognition can change development in the arts. The text today is on page 285…" Professor Garson begins.

Casey scribbles the notes across the page, quickly writing to keep up with the information being presented.

"That is it for today. Please read Chapter 7 in your text. There will be a quiz tomorrow." The professor dismisses the class 45 minutes later.

"Hi," a curly-haired boy stretches his hand out to Casey. "I'm Edwin."

"Nice to meet you," Casey politely shakes his hand.

"Sorry to be forward, but do I know you?"

"Why? You never forget a pretty face?" Casey mocks in a deep voice.

"No, you actually look familiar. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you grow up?" the boy asks, walking quickly to keep up with her.

"Ontario," she shrugs. "A lot of people are down here in Queens."

"They are big. I'm from Ontario too. A pretty small town, London," he nods.

"Me, too," Casey nods. "We probably have met before, at home."

"Yeah. I'm Edwin Venturi," he smiles.

"Oh wow!" Casey exclaims, recognition finally setting in. "We haven't seen each other in, like, 6 years. Oh, Ed, you're so big. I can't believe I haven't seen you since the divorce. I'm Casey," she adds at his confused look. "Casey MacDonald."

"Hey, Casey," he reaches over and gives her a large hug. "It's been ages. I never thought I'd see you here; I figured you'd graduated."

"Tell me about it. Actually, I did. I'm back for my Masters degree in teaching. So, how's the family? George, and Marti, and Derek," Casey asks her former stepbrother. "Did George remarry?"

"They're pretty good. We went through a rough patch, but it's getting better," Edwin nods. "Dad didn't find anyone else after he divorced Nora. I miss you, and Lizzie. Want to go to supper with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Casey bites her lip, "but my boyfriend is taking me out. Why don't you join us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude. How about tomorrow? It's Friday," he grins.

"That would be great," Casey nods.

"Okay. See you then," Edwin hugs her again and heads towards the boys' dormitories.

_I can't believe he's here,_ Casey thinks to herself. _I wonder how everyone is back in London._

She enters her dorm and starts reading her homework before she has to catch up with Christopher for dinner.

"Hey, girl," Bianca corners her in their room. "Who was that? I've met Chris, and that certainly wasn't him."

"Bianca, my boyfriend's name is Christopher, and that was an old high school friend," Casey explains, closing the door and collecting comfortable clothes to do her homework in. She chose not to explain the step-siblings relationship. After all, he was just a friend and they weren't legally step siblings anymore.

"What's his name? How'd you meet him?" Bianca follows her towards the bathroom, shouting her questions through the door.

"His name is Edwin," Casey answers, changing quickly. "We went to the same school, and we were pretty close friends at one time. He was like a brother to me. In fact, his brother was in my grade."

"When?"

"During my freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior years," Casey ties her long dark hair back into a pony tail.

"Wow. That sounds serious," Bianca says, her baby-blue eyes wide.

"Nah," her roommate opens the bathroom door. "We were just friends."

"I bet he was a good friend; Edwin too," Bianca waggles her perfectly styled eyebrows.

"I had a boyfriend," Casey rolls her eyes. _Actually, you had many, _a voice says in her head. "One of the guys in my grade."

"Was he a perfect Prince Charming too?" Bianca flops down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Casey opens her text book.

"Chris," Bianca pauses, "_Christopher_, is a perfect boyfriend. Concerned about your studies, not too pushy, but not lenient. He's romantic, he watches chick flicks with you. Heck, he even brought you to his parents' house on Valentines, so he could celebrate with you _and_ his mom."

"He's not perfect. He," Casey stopped speaking.

"See, you can't find anything _really_ wrong with him. Come on, Casey, that's scary. Admit it. You've been dating since your sophomore year. You're a super-senior this year," Bianca reminds her. "My boyfriend talks too much, and he absolutely hates his family. Oh, and he never wants to have kids."

"You've known him for three weeks," Casey comments, surprised. "How can you know that much about him already?"

"I talked to him," Bianca flips her platinum blond hair. "That's what people usually do when they go out on dates, at places that _aren't_ the library."

"He likes the library," Casey defends her long-time boyfriend. "He's steady. I want a guy like that to marry."

"He's dull!"

"Christopher is not dull. He's full of surprises," the college student sputters.

"Name one," Bianca challenges.

"He's taking me out to dinner on Saturday," Casey smiles widely, showing off straight white teeth.

"You always go out on Saturday," the blonde argues. "Do something random! Something fun!"

"What I'm going to do is my homework," Casey tells her roommate.

"Whatever," Bianca throws up her hands in defeat. "I'll talk to you later, Casey."

"Thanks, Bianca," Casey rolls her eyes and reads the assignment in her text. She then goes on to other homework.

"Casey," another girl from the dorm knocks on her door, "your boyfriend's here. He says that you might've forgotten."

"I got really caught up in Speech and Language Pathology. Professor Nichols gave me an extra reading to do today, since I was 'showing such promise,'" Casey puts finger quotes around the words.

"He is such a stickler," the girl, Lindsay, says. "Don't let him give you too much. He loves to talk too."

"He was yanking on my ear a good deal when he gave me this pamphlet," Casey nods. "Thanks. I have to change. Christopher is waiting. We're going to the library."

"Hey, me too," the curvy petite girl says. "I really don't get the Spanish that Professora Caridad gave us. I'm trying to find a tutor."

"I'll help you tonight. My boyfriend's stressed about the Human Development Term 2 exam. I'm not all that worried about it. Meet me at the back section, near the tables," Casey says to her friend.

"Great, thanks Casey. I didn't know you took Spanish," Lindsay bites her lip.

"I tested out of it in high school," Casey nods. That was one thing she had thanks to her constant competition with Derek. "Talk to you then."

"Yeah, thanks."

Casey puts on a tee-shirt and jeans, heading downstairs to meet Christopher.

"Hey, handsome." Casey smiles, kissing his clean-shaven cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I'm starved," he grins. "I was reading today, about how high school students are rarely influenced by the arts and I came up with a great idea."

"I'd love to hear about it, over dinner," Casey hints.

"Sure. Then we'll head to the library," her boyfriend smiles.

Bianca rolls her eyes from her place on the couch, and Casey just glares at her.

"I'm ready, Christopher," the aspiring teacher steps out of the dormitory commons.

"Great," Christopher Davenport takes her arm and walks towards the couple's favorite restaurant.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Christopher asks, eating his hamburger.

"I have plans for dinner with an old high-school friend. Oh, and I'm thinking about asking Bianca to go shopping with me beforehand," Casey adds.

"You really think you need more clothes? You're already beautiful," he stares at her intensely.

"Thanks," Casey pats his hand, Bianca's words ringing in her mind. "But still, she likes going out to go shopping."

"It is great bonding time," Christopher sips his soda.

"It is," Casey agrees. _Maybe Bianca is right,_ she muses._ Everything seems too perfect; too cliché. _

"What else do you have to work on at the library?"

"Oh, not much. I'm meeting up with Lindsay so I can help her with Spanish," Casey nods. She begins to wonder what Derek would think of Christopher.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Christopher regards her with new interest in his eyes.

"There are so many things we don't know about one another," his girlfriend pouts. "Why is that?"

"I really don't know," he smiles softly. "We should fix that."

"We should. Bianca says we don't talk enough."

"Bianca talks too much," Christopher kisses her cheek.

"I suppose," Casey agrees.

"To the library?" Christopher Davenport asks, taking her arm after laying a $20 bill down on the table.

Casey plasters on a smile over her annoyance. She had wanted to talk more. "Yes, that sounds simply wonderful."

Perhaps perfect wasn't so perfect after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

* * *

"Hey, Casey," Lindsay says. "Thanks so much for the help."

"Yeah. I can help you again on Sunday if you need it."

"I think I'm good. The study guide website you showed be will really help," Lindsay says happily. "I hope I didn't infringe on your time with your boyfriend."

"Nah, he didn't mind," Casey says, slightly annoyed that it didn't bother him.

"He is so perfect. I wish my boyfriend spent that much time with me," Lindsay sighs. "But, it has to have its downside, right?"

"Sometimes," the taller girl nods.

"I bet. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Lindsay closes the door.

"Finally, time to think," Casey mutters.

"You realized that I'm right, didn't you?" Bianca asks.

"Maybe he's overly perfect," Casey takes off her jewelry, getting ready for bed.

"Maybe?" Bianca raises her eyebrows.

"Okay, he is perfect. It's driving me nuts," Casey admits.

"You know it now. Why not break up with him?"

"But, I love him!" Casey exclaims.

"Do you? Or did you love the perfection?" Bianca questions.

"I'm not going to break up with him. You want to have a family, but _you_ are still dating _your_ boyfriend," Casey decides.

"I think this is a mistake."

"Good night, Bianca," Casey flicks off the light.

"Whatever Casey," Bianca gets up and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Casey crawls into bed, falling into a fretful sleep.

*BEEP—BEEP*

Casey groans, shielding her eyes from the sunlight shining through the window. She turns off the alarm and looks over to Bianca's bed. It was empty, but the sheets were still tangled. Bianca must have returned, but left before her roommate woke up.

"She must be really mad this time," Casey thinks out loud, getting ready for another day. She slips on a pair of shoes and walks toward the University.

"Casey," Christopher comes up to her side. "Last night was fun. I enjoyed meeting your friend. It's a great thing you're doing with helping her."

"Christopher," Casey stops. "I have to go talk to Professor Nichols. I have a couple of questions about the text. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Casey, sweetheart, are you okay?" he pushes her bangs away from her face.

"I'm fine," his girlfriend stubbornly moves her bangs back in their original spot.

"Okay," he presses his lips against her forehead. "See you in Human Development."

"Yeah. Bye," Casey puts her hand against his cheek. Really, she knew that she should be out of college by now, but she went abroad for a semester. That put her slightly behind in her credits. She was also trying to balance a job, and school. Besides, the school she wanted to teach at would 'prefer her to have a Master's Degree.' She would rather her mother worry about Lizzie, instead of her, anyways.

Christopher smiles and hugs her. He then crosses the lawn of the University.

Casey walks quickly towards her class, avoiding most of the people who were greeting her by nodding and not stopping.

"Casey," Lindsay touches her arm lightly. "Do you know where Bianca is? She came to our room after I got back from the library, but she was gone when I woke up this morning. She seemed pretty upset."

"I haven't seen her since we got back," Casey says. "Um, Lindsay, I have to go."

"Right. I'll see you tonight," Lindsay grins.

"I'm going to dinner. I'll be late," Casey tells her friend.

"Hot date?"

"No. Christopher has work. And this is with an old high school friend. Bye," Casey walks away.

"Bye!" Lindsay calls, wondering why Casey was so distant this morning and if it had something to do with Bianca being upset.

Casey slides into her seat, not raising her hand or participating in the discussion in Professor Nichols' class.

"Casey. Ms. MacDonald," he says. "Ms. MacDonald!"

"Casey," a friend pokes her arm. "CASEY!"

"Hmm? What? Sorry, Professor," Casey looks up at him.

"Stay after class, Ms. MacDonald."

"Yes, Professor," Casey nods.

"Ooh," a guy says behind her.

"Quiet please!" Professor Nichols narrows his eyes. "Now, copy these notes. You will be tested on everything from Monday, as well as these notes."

The class becomes silent, scribbling notes.

"Alright. Dismissed," Professor Nichols waves the students away.

"Professor? You wanted to talk to me?" Casey gets closer to the professor's desk.

"Ms. MacDonald, you have been one of my best students, both this term and last. Yet today, you did not participate. Is there something amiss?" he asks.

Casey smiles slightly. "My roommate and I had a fight. About my boyfriend."

"Ah. Then perhaps your boyfriend is not of as much importance as your roommate," Professor Nichols says wisely.

"Yeah. Thank you, Professor," Casey nods, stepping out towards the hallway.

"Ms. MacDonald, I expect that tomorrow you shall participate in my class," he says in a questioning voice.

"Yes, sir," Casey smiles. _Why was everyone in her business today?_

She enters Professor Nixon's class. "Hey," her classmate from her previous class greets her. "What's up? You never space out."

"Bianca and I had a fight. Nothing important," Casey dismisses it. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, okay," the girl's mouth wrinkles, unbelieving.

"Thanks though," Casey smiles, sitting down and opening her notebook.

The class went by quickly, and Casey presented the façade that she was actually paying attention.

She hurries to her next class, Human Development. She didn't want to run into an angry Bianca.

Casey purposely avoided Christopher, who was having an animated conversation with one of the sport-scholarship guys.

"Hey, Casey," Christopher waves her over. Her plan didn't work so well. "Listen to this. It's about some guy from your hometown."

"You're from London, Ontario?" the dark-skinned boy looks up at her. "Do you know Derek Venturi?"

"Yeah. We went to the same school. I'm having dinner with his brother tonight. Why?" Casey asks.

"Wait. You're having dinner with another _guy?_" Christopher asks. "You said you were going to see one of your high school girl friends."

"I said," Casey narrows her eyes, "that I was having dinner with a high school friend. I never specified if it was a girl or a guy."

"But Casey," Christopher eyes darken angrily. "Does he know you're my girl?"

"I'm your girlfriend, not your property," she reminds him saucily. "And besides, we were just friends. Is it so hard to believe that a guy and a girl can be normal friends in high school?"

"Hey, man," the sport player says. "She probably wants to know 'bout Derek before the two of you get in a huge fight." He turns back to me, "Anyways. Derek was on a full-blown hockey scholarship here a couple years ago. Then, Toronto put him on their team, the Maple Leafs. He was going to be their star player this season, because Van Beck quit, but in his first pre-season game, this guy rammed him hard. Derek got sent to one of the hospitals over there, and they decided he had brain damage. He was in a coma, and none of the doctors could do anything. Now, a year later, they air-lifted him to the Neurologic Hospital. He's been there—it's downtown—about a week."

"Really? Is he still in the coma?"

"His team says that he drifts in and out of consciousness. He had a family too. He was going to finish his degree in film making this year, right after hockey season. I'm Andrew, by the way," Christopher's friend introduces himself.

"Who was his family? I never met them," Casey comments.

"I don't know. The girl was some T.V. reporter down there. Last I heard, she left him and was living it up in Vegas," Andrew nods vigorously.

"Casey," Christopher butts in. "C'mon, we have to talk."

"Not now, Christopher. Class is starting," Casey goes to sit down by her dorm-mate.

"Alright everyone. This is your exam," Professor Inez hands everyone a different sheet of paper. "No cheating; you all have different versions of the test. No talking. You have 1 hour. Begin now."

The students start writing furiously, and Casey banishes all thoughts of Christopher from her mind.

"And, time is up. Class dismissed," Professor Inez clumsily straightens the paper.

"Casey," Christopher calls, but she was already leaving the room.

"Casey," he grips her arm. "We need to talk."

"Chris," Casey angrily shortens his name. "Let go of me. I'm not your property. And, I'm seriously considering not even being your girlfriend."

"Casey, honey," he moans. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Tomorrow. We're going out on the town. And you are not going to cancel it for the library, got it?" Casey asks.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Bye, love," he hugs her.

"Goodbye."

"Hey, Casey," Edwin falls into step beside her. "Who's that?"

"My boyfriend. Christopher Davenport," she tells her old friend.

"He seems… opposite the guys you dated in high school," Edwin says hesitantly.

"I dated all the jocks," Casey rolls her eyes and laughed.

"Well not all of 'em. Not my brother," he reminds her.

"Oh, I just heard about the hockey accident," she hugs her friend. "I'm so sorry. Was that the rough patch you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Edwin nods. "So, on to Cog.?"

"You're still obsessed with abbreviations?" Casey shakes her head, remembering the over-abbreviated speech in his emails he sent her first year of college.

"Totally."

"LOL," she smirks.

"Okay, not so much," he tilts his head. "Anyways, onward?"

"Sure," Casey follows him to Professor Garson's room.

Cognition and Learning was extremely uneventful, and Casey found herself daydreaming. It wasn't really about anything in particular, but it still occupied her mind.

"That is all for today, class. Your assignment over the weekend is the Chapter 7 review questions on page 124," the female professor opens the door and steps out of the way of her students. "See you on Monday."

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Edwin asks.

"I don't know. Let's go somewhere fun. There's this little, hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant not far from here. It's called Casa Mexicana. Meet me in the girls' dormitory lounge. Ask them for me, then just wait. Oh, and you'll probably have to tell them that we are just friends, and we are not dating," Casey rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry. I already had to tell my friends that too," he nods his head toward a couple of guys staring at him.

"I'll see you later," Casey waves, heading towards her dorm. "Five o'clock?"

"Sure. I have to finish those questions, or else I'll forget," Edwin waves.

"He hasn't changed," Casey says quietly.

"Hey," Bianca elbows her softly. "I'm sorry about blowing up last night."

"Hey yourself," Casey greets her friend with a hug. "I'm sorry for not believing you. You're right. He's going to drive me insane."

"What did he do now?"

"Did I say anything else?" Casey asks, puzzled.

"No, but I can see it in your eyes," Bianca says, sitting down on her bed.

"He was weird today."

"Weird how?"

"I told him I was going to dinner with Edwin and he started freaking out. He was acting like I belonged to him," Casey spits out.

"Well, you don't really do anything unless he's with you," Bianca points out. "He's kind of obsessive over your guys' relationship."

"I just noticed. Could you always tell?" Her relationship with Bianca reminded her of her high school friendship with Emily.

"Yeah. It's gotten worse lately. I always feel like a third wheel when I'm with you. He's good at that," she bits her lip.

"I'm sorry," Casey says.

"Hey, no biggie. Friends?"

"Friends," Casey hugs her.

The girls head upstairs together, talking and giggling.

"Well," Bianca says later. "You have every single girl in the dorm buzzing."

"Oh?" Casey looks up from the novel she was reading.

"They're wondering what happened to Chris, and who the new guy downstairs is," Bianca smirks.

"Edwin's here?" Casey closes her book and stands. She smoothes her light blue sweater over her jeans, smiling.

"Somebody seems excited," Casey's roommate teases.

"To see an old friend. And, that's all," Casey tells her.

"Uh-huh. Well, since you're going to break up with your boyfriend, maybe this Edwin will be more than a friend," Bianca winks.

"Beee," Casey rolls her eyes. "He's just a friend, and he's like four years younger than me."

"Alright. Just, don't call me Bee. I like my name," she pouts.

"Yeah, sorry, Bianca," Casey says. "Well, Edwin's waiting. If Chris… ahem, Christopher… comes asking about me, tell him I don't want to talk to him and I'll see him tomorrow."

"Right. Now, go out and have some fun for once."

"Thanks, Bianca."

"I still want to hear all about it when you get back."

"Sure, Bianca," Casey says, running down the stairs just in time to see Edwin ducking as Christopher swung a punch at him.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

* * *

**Okay, thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Sorry, it's been forever. School's still not out yet, and my teachers think it's fun to cram 2 units into two weeks. Yeah, right. **

**Here's a chapter. Unfortunately, it's short. **

**Look for another update sometime this week! R&R!**

* * *

"Stay away from my girl," Christopher Davenport thunders.

"Chris!" Casey exclaims, her feet frozen to the floor.

"What is going on in here?" the dorm mother asks, wide-eyed.

Christopher throws himself at Edwin, punching his face.

Edwin reels backward. "Casey?" he calls towards the flabbergasted girl. "If I hit him back, will you be mad at me?"

"Hit me?" Christopher laughs. "He's a cheeky little bugger, isn't he? What did you ever see in him, Casey?"

Casey grits her teeth. "Go ahead, Edwin."

Christopher turns around at her in surprise. "Casey? Sweetheart?" he says, right before Edwin tackles him to the ground.

The girls in the dorm cheer, rushing towards the now wrestling boys.

"Hey!" The dorm mother yells, whacking the boys with a broom. "Get up. Now."

"Sorry, ma'am," Edwin says, "but unless you want him to go nuts again, I should probably stay here."

"Miss Luther, go get one of the adults from the boys' dorm."

"Yes, ma'am," Ann Luther rushes from the room. She returns a short time later, followed by one of the professors.

"Mister Venturi," he says, taken aback. "I didn't expect this from you. And, who is this?"

"Christopher Davenport," Casey speaks up. "My soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"Mr. Davenport? The best student in my class? And he did what, exactly?" the man asks.

"He came in here, yelling at my friend," Casey points to Edwin.

"Is that so?"

Casey rolls her eyes at his condescending tone and continues. "Yes. Then, Chris…topher tried to punch him."

"Twice actually," Ann adds.

"But, Edwin only got hit once. Then—"

"Then," the girl, Ann, butts in again, "he asked Casey before he hit Chris."

Casey glares at Ann and turns back to the professor. "Just get Christopher out of here. I don't want to talk to him."

"Alright. Mr. Venturi? Perhaps you should go to the nurse," he suggests.

"I'm fine," Edwin moves, allowing the professor to escort Christopher Davenport from the dorm. "Sorry I'm late," he grins half-heartedly at Casey.

"Uh-huh," she teases him. "Sure, you're sorry."

"I am," he pouts. "But I just got beat up. Forgive me if I'm having trouble appearing sincere."

All of the girls laugh, reminding Casey that they had an audience.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

"I'm fine," he smiles, realizing that the stares of the girls in her dorm were making her uncomfortable. "Do you still want to go to dinner?"

"Yes," she answers, grabbing his hand to pull him up from the floor.

"Thanks," he says, letting go of her, and walking to the door. "Ladies," he waves and leaves.

"You _have_ to tell me everything," Bianca reminds her.

"Mmm-hmm," Casey walks outside, joining Edwin.

"So, was that your boyfriend?"

"He isn't anymore. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"You were dating Christopher Davenport? You, the Keener of London, were dating _another_ keener? Your tastes certainly have changed since high school," Edwin comments.

"Yeah," Casey says. "At least I knew what to expect from the jocks."

"Pathetic attempts to sleep with you?"

Casey smiles ruefully. "I never did, you know."

"I know. Derek knew too," he mentions.

"Why does that matter?" she asks.

"Well, he was already offended that you 'invaded' our house. Then, you completely ignored his advances. You never dated him. I mean, you dated the captains for the football, basket ball, and baseball teams, and some of his fellow hockey players."

"We were step-siblings. It was incest."

"Technically, it wasn't. But, you both knew that, didn't you? You just didn't discuss the fact that incest is only between blood relatives, because it would've messed up the little lie you created for yourselves."

"Ed, he knew I didn't see him like that."

"That made him feel even worse. No offense, Casey, but the jocks considered you a challenge. I think they even had bets on who'd uh, _get_ you in bed first. He took the brunt of a lot of teasing for choosing to respect you."

"Respect me? Ed, he'd didn't give me an ounce of respect the whole time I was in the house! Besides, I never slept with any of them or anything. I only made out with a couple—"

"Oka-ay, don't need to know," Edwin bumps her elbow with his.

"Sorry. Continue."

"But, it was still a challenge to see if any of them could steal more than a couple of kisses. One of them, Max actually, started bugging Derek, saying that, if he just tried, he could win the bet."

"How did I never know that? I went out with Max," Casey asks.

"Anyways, I can't tell you the whole story, you'll have to ask Derek."

"What?"

"After we eat, do you want to go see him? I have to get home first, but…" Edwin stops talking as his cell phone rings. "Excuse me."

Casey hears his side of the conversation.

"Yes, this is he… I'm his brother… I'll be there right away. I have to pick up—" he glances at Casey "—something from home first… Oh? Well, umm. I'll still want to talk to him. Thank you," he hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Casey asks.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong! Derek's awake!" Edwin grabs her arms and spins her around. "Do you mind grabbing something to eat later?"

"Yeah. That's fine. It's wonderful," she says. "What do you have to get from you dorm?"

"I'm in an apartment, actually. It's more comfortable for me and Alexi," Edwin comments, walking Casey towards his car.

"Oh. Who's Alexi?" she asks, sitting down.

"Derek's daughter."

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

* * *

**Here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's kinda late. Keep up the reviews!**

* * *

"He has a daughter?"

"Yeah. His wife left after the accident. Her name is Kylie. I have to call her; she wanted to present the divorce papers as soon as he woke up from the coma," Edwin grimaces. "But, it might be a little hard now."

"Why?" Casey asks.

"The doc says he doesn't seem to remember anything of the past six years," Edwin pulls into a parking spot in front of a clean looking apartment building. "Come on in. Meet Alexi."

"Unca Ed!" a little girl, whom Casey judges to be about two years old, exclaims.

"Hey, Alexi!" he swings her into his arms.

"Who's that?" she points towards Casey.

"I'm Casey. I'm a… friend of your uncle, and your daddy."

"You know Daddy?" the doll-faced, auburn-haired girl inquires.

"Yes. I knew him before his accident," Casey smiles at the pint-sized beauty.

"Unca Ed. I wanna go see Daddy," she whines.

"Well, sweetie," Edwin says, "guess what! Daddy's awake, and you're going to go see him tomorrow. You are going to have dinner with your babysitter tonight."

"Are you going to eat with us?" an older lady asks, exiting the apartment.

"Pwease!"

"Not tonight, Lex," he ruffles her bangs affectionately.

"Aww," she pouts.

"Is Miss Casey going to join us?" the woman questions.

"No. I'm going to go with Ed," Casey smiles. "You must be Alexi's babysitter."

"Yes. C'mon, cherie," the woman says, with a French accent.

"Awight. Bye Unca Ed. Bye Casey."

"She's a cutie," Casey comments to Edwin.

"Yeah. Best thing Derek and Kylie ever did together, by a long shot," he mutters.

"I take it the marriage wasn't his finest moment?" Casey asks, sitting in the passenger's seat of Edwin's car.

"No. She was very controlling. Kylie knew what she wanted: a great husband to go with her perfect, glamorous job as a local talk show host. A kid didn't fit her plan, but Derek convinced her to keep the baby. They'd just gotten married, and Kylie apparently didn't think she'd get pregnant, since she was on the pill. Nine months later, Alexi arrived."

"Derek wanted kids?" Casey asks, surprised that he would want to be a father and a rising hockey star.

"Not right away, but he wasn't going to give up his own child," Edwin says, parking. "Casey. You should probably know something."

"What?"

"Alexi's name is actually… Alexi Cassandra Venturi," Edwin says.

"Cassandra? He used my name for his daughter's middle name. And his wife let him?" Casey asks.

"He never told her. Dad knew, and so did Marti and I, but that was it. No one else knew about the importance of the name. I don't think he'd told any of his friends about you," Edwin shrugs.

"He's a good man. I wish I'd seen this side of him in high school."

"That's all he remembers: high school. His memory is gone," Edwin slams the car door. "What are we going to do with Alexi?"

"Ed," Casey says, laying a hand on his arm. "Calm down. Let's go see him, and then we can decide."

"Right," he nods. "He's on the fourth floor."

"Alright. Let's go," she smiles.

Edwin shows her to the room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" a deep voice asks. "What do you want? If you're one of those stupid nurses, don't come in…"

"Hey Derek," Edwin says, slipping inside.

"Did you have a growth spurt, Ed? Crap, you're so big!" the eldest Venturi brother says from the hospital bed. "What happened? Those dumb nurses won't tell me a thing."

"You got hit, hard, on the ice," Edwin says.

"Who hit me? Where's Sam? And," Derek pauses, "where are we? This definitely isn't London."

"Derek," Casey says, "You're down in Kingston, near Queens."

"Why? Where's Dad, and Nora, and Smarti?" he asks. "And, who are you?"

"Casey MacDonald," she smirks, imitating his renowned facial expression.

"No way. Case… Casey MacDonald is younger than me, by a half a year, not that much older," Derek says. "Is this some kind of joke, Ed? Are you even Edwin?"

"Derek," Casey snaps. He closes his mouth and stares. "Okay. Now listen to us. You had a hockey accident. It's not high school. It has been six years since we graduated. And I _am_ Casey."

Derek stares at her blankly.

"So much for breaking it to him slowly," Edwin mutters.

"It's true?" Derek stretches, noticing that he, too, had changed since high school.

"It is," his little brother affirms.

Casey begins to say something, but one of the machines begins to beep out an alarm. Derek's head falls back onto his pillow, his eyes rolling backwards.

Casey steps towards him. "Ed. Get a nurse," she commands.

"Right," he says, almost tripping over himself to get out the door. "Nurse!"

The nurse enters the room, followed by Edwin and a doctor.

"Let's get out of Dr. Frasier's way," the nurse herds Casey and Edwin away from Derek's hospital bed.

"Is he okay? He's not going to go back into the coma again, is he?" Edwin asks frantically.

"Ed," Casey says in a seemingly calm voice. "Let them do their job."

"How can you stand there and not be scared?" he turned on her. "C'mon, _Case_, he was your step-brother."

"Edwin," she snaps, "don't you _dare_ tell me that I'm not scared for him. Believe me, Ed," her voice quivers, "I'm scared for Derek. And, it's not just because my mom and your dad used to be married. It's because he's Derek, and I…"

"What? You what?"

"I…" she stutters. "Love him… As the brother I never actually had," she hurriedly adds on.

"What?" Derek chokes out, blinking as he opened his eyes. "Case, I'm your _step-_brother. But, then again, it's the _same difference_, isn't it?"

"Derek," she smirks at him, hiding her jubilance at his awakening. "You _fainted_ as soon as you set eyes on my beauty."

"Pshaw," he denies it. "Yeah, right. I think it was having to see your ugly mug every morning that got me sent here in the first place. How long was I out? Ed, where's dad? When's the grad party? I know it has to be soon. Ed?" he looks at his little brother, who was in the corner, hyperventilating.

The nurse turns to help Edwin, and the doctor snags Casey's arm. "Are you family?" the petite woman asks.

"Former step-sister," Casey says quietly. "His dad, and my mom, got a divorce, about a year after our graduation.

"Once you're done here, I'd like to talk to you. Visiting hours end in a couple of minutes, so could you stop tomorrow? I don't think Edwin could handle it right now."

"Thanks," Casey bows her head in gratitude as the doctor walks away.

"Hey, Space-Case, what's up with Ed?" Derek asks, sounding almost concerned for his brother.

Casey smiled ruefully, knowing that, deep-down, Derek loved Edwin just as much as he loved Marti. "He's just had a rough couple of months," she says, sting down in a chair next to him, self-conscious of the fuzzy blue sweater that had been just fine for dinner with Edwin… but for this? With Derek?

"Case?" Derek pulls her hair, grasping a curl between his fingers. "Spacey, what's going on? Why are you old?"

"De-rek! You're older too, you know. You said so yourself Venturi," Casey smiles falling back into their routine quite nicely.

"Yeah. Seriously, Case. What happened?" he releases the lock of her hair.

"Ed would be the better one to ask," she stands up abruptly. "I'll go and get him."

Derek grasps her hand. "Ed's so…young. Well…not anymore. I want to hear it from you," he smiles. A split-second later, he frowns, remembering what had happened earlier, before graduation. "_Sis."_

Casey grimaces. "Alright.

"You were getting ready for hockey. You'd graduated Queens with a bunch of hockey and film credits. You were going to play for Toronto. Actually, you had the year you graduated college. This past year was going to be your big year; your second year was the one where you would be the star."

"Wait, what? What year is it? Casey," he says hoarsely, "quit joking around. We just graduated _high school._"

"No, Derek, we didn't. It's been six years since graduation. You play for Toronto. I'm back at Queens for my Masters for teaching."

"You're gonna be a teacher? Figures, keener," he mutters, moving his wrist slowly so he wouldn't mess up the IV. "So, what? I've been on the Maple Leaf's for two years and I don't remember?"

"Actually you were only on the team one year. In the first pre-season game, you got hit pretty hard. You went down on the ice and suffered a concussion. You've been in a coma for a year and a half."

"Then how come I can't remember anything from the past _six years?_"

Mr. Venturi," the nurse turns to glare at Derek. "Calm down. Visiting hours are over, and your family is going to have to leave."

Derek lifts his hand to flip her off, but Casey slaps his hand down.

She then stands up. "I'm leaving, Derek. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Case," he says a wild look of panic in his eyes.

"Mr. Venturi, you will be fine," the nurse interjects. "Your brother needs to go home and have a nice long rest. Your sister could probably use one too."

"_Step_-sister," Derek says, glaring at Casey, as if challenging her.

"Same difference," the nurse waves her hand.

"No," Casey says quietly. "It's not."

Derek stares at her, surprised.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Casey asks, forcing a smile.

The nurse narrows her eyes. "Five minutes, and you're out of the building."

"Thank you. Derek," she turns towards her oldest ex-step-brother. "It'll be fine."

"Promise."

"What?" her nose scrunches up.

"Promise me, Case. Promise me that you'll come back. I'm not going to stay here with my head stuck in the year 2009."

"Derek," Casey murmurs. She frowns and clears her throat, expelling the soft, breathy quality from her voice. "I promise. Now, sleep. You need it just as much as Edwin."

"Yeah," he smiles genuinely. "Thanks, Casey."

"Mmm-hmm. See you tomorrow, Derek." Casey finds herself smiling back before she heads towards Edwin's car. She stops to tell Dr. Frasier that she'd be back tomorrow to talk.

"Ed, are you okay now?" Casey asks, familiar with panic attacks of her own.

"I'm fine," he mutters, red-cheeked. "The nurse kicked me out."

"Yeah, me too. I have to talk to Dr. Frasier tomorrow."

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing important, I'm sure. She would've told you if it was," Casey reassures him.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you still want to get something to eat?"

"Ed, it's almost nine!"

"So?"

"I forgot," Casey laughs. "You Venturis would eat at three in the morning if you were hungry."

"Hey, I'm always hungry," Edwin grins, looking a lot like Derek.

"Uh-huh. If you treat me to an ice cream, then I'm game," she hints.

"That's cool with me," he pulls out of the parking lot. "I've missed you, Casey, and Lizzie. And, Nora, of course."

"Lizzie took the divorce hard. She'd changed a lot when we lived with you; all of her old friends weren't the type of people she hung out with in London. She missed her soccer friends, and you."

"Marti took it the hardest, out of all of us, I'd say," Edwin nods. "I think she was really getting used to having a mom again. You want to know something?" He pauses.

Casey nods, catching his eyes.

"I think that Marti always thought of Nora as her mom, instead of our real mom."

"Well, it is understandable," Casey says, going into teacher mode. "After all, she grew up with Nora around. She was still pretty little when Abby left."

"I do too."

Casey looks to him in confusion, "What?"

"I," he says haltingly, "think of Nora as my mom. Not Abby. Is that horrible?"

"No," he takes off her seatbelt, and hugs her youngest step-brother. "Ed, you're not slighting Abby. _She_ chose to be out of your life, and your siblings' lives, not the other way around."

"Thanks, Casey."

"Something's still bothering you," she pulls back, looking into his dark eyes that were brewing with emotion.

"I think of you as a sister, Casey, and the baby—"

"Aidan."

"Yeah, Aidan _is_ my brother…"

"But you don't think of Lizzie as a sister?"

He turns red and opens his mouth to say something, but someone knocks on the car window in the parking lot of the ice cream parlor.

Edwin rolls down the window and looks up at the menacing figure.

"Casey," a begging voice says. "Just forgive me, please."

"Christopher?" Edwin and Casey say together.

"And, dude, stay away from my girlfriend," he states angrily.

"Chris. Get this through your head. I. Am. NOT your girlfriend, not anymore." Casey glares at him. "Leave me and my _step-brother_ alone."

"Wait, he's your step brother?" Christopher asks.

"Yeah, I am," Edwin says, rolling up his window and pulling away from Chris. "Casey, I want you to stay away from him."

"Yes, brother," she smiles. "I guess I never realized how much I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Casey. Our house lapsed back into chaos. Marti's a moody fifteen-year-old."

"Ours went back into the orderly, all vegetarian healthy boring lifestyle. I'm kinda worried about Aidan."

"What is he now, five?" Edwin asks.

"Six in two months. He reminds me of Marti. He actually looks like George."

"Blonde?"

"Oh, yeah," Casey smiles happily. "But, he has the same blue eyes as me. His hair is wavy, like Derek's."

"He had a hard time adjusting to Aidan. I did too, honestly."

"So did Lizzie. I mean, we'd never been connected by blood."

"And now, with Aidan… we are."

"It's different, isn't it?" Casey pats his hand.

"Yeah, but not with you and me. I mean…"

"I get it. We've always been siblings."

"Yeah," he grins.

"Sooo. You and Lizzie?"

Edwin's smile drops from his face. "Uhh."

"It's okay," Casey holds up her hand to stop any further comments. "I could always tell."

"What?"

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

* * *

" 'I could,' I'd insisted. He said, 'I've never admitted it, not even to myself, before a minute ago.'"

"Really? Oh, that's so cute. So, tell me more about _the_ Derek Venturi. I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew him," Bianca exclaims after Casey gets done with her tale.

"Bianca, tomorrow," Casey MacDonald whines. "I'm tired, and it's almost eleven."

"You are the strangest college student I've ever met. How can you go to bed at—" she looks at the clock—"10:30? It's not 'almost' eleven, Case."

"Don't call me that," the brunette says quickly. _Like she needed to be reminded of Derek anymore tonight. _

Bianca gives her a puzzled look. "Alright."

Casey flashes her roommate a smile and turns off the light near her bed.

"Casey—"

"Good night, Bianca."

"But, Casey…"

"Bianca," Casey says sharply. "It can wait until morning.

"Oh, fine!"

Casey smiles in the dark and lies down on the bed. She closes her eyes, ignoring Bianca's annoyed mumbles.

Casey is looking forward to a nice, dreamless sleep, unfortunately chaos and weird dreams came hurtling back into her life along with the Venturi boys.

She dreams of Derek.

And, she doesn't know why. Not only that, it's a flashback.

"Casey!" Nora yells up the stairs. "We're going to be late. George wants you and Lizzie to meet Marti and Edwin, and Derek."

Fifteen-year-old Casey flips her hair into a ponytail. "Coming, Mom. Lizzie, you ready?"

"I have been. Casey," her little sister scolds, flipping off the light, "it's still light out! You're wasting electricity."

It was February, and six o'clock at night, in Canada… there wasn't much natural light. Casey just smiles and chooses not to argue.

"Girls!"

"Yes, Mom. Your purse is on the table!" Lizzie and Casey yell together.

The MacDonald girls head down the stairs. Lizzie hands Nora her purse and Casey grabs the car keys from the peg on the wall.

"Thanks, girls," Nora says while brushing her hair from her face. "Now, this is—"

"Very important to you," Casey finishes her sentence, smiling widely. She knew that after all.

"Yes, dear. Now, George told me that he, too, has a family, and we are going to meet them tonight."

"Do you think they'll like us, Casey?" Lizzie asks as they sit in the backseat of the sleek black car.

"I dunno. You know I love you, Liz, but…"

"I don't want any potential new siblings either."

"Girls, please keep an open mind about this. Besides, George and I have an announcement. We're here."

"Chinese?" Lizzie wrinkles her nose. "Mom I can smell the grease from here! Do you know how many innocent animals are slaughtered for Chinese food?"

"Lizzie, calm down. I'm sure there are vegetarian options," Casey assures her.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sure there are," Nora smiles back at her through the rearview mirror. "Oh, Casey. I have something to tell you."

"Is that George?" Lizzie points to a man waving at the car.

"It is! Oh, goodness. Do I have my purse? Is my makeup okay?"

"Yes. Mom, it's fine. Let's go meet the Venturis."

"Thank you dear," Nora takes a fortifying breath. "Okay."

The MacDonalds exit the car, heading towards George Venturi.

"Nora," he greets her, kissing her on the cheek. "These two young beauties must be your daughters."

Casey takes that as her cue, and steps forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, George. I'm Casey."

"And, I'm Lizzie," her little sister sticks out her hand.

George shakes it enthusiastically. "I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine with Edwin and Marti."

_Because_, she thought to herself, _you didn't get along with Derek._ Speaking of the oldest Venturi, she wondered where the bane of her existence was…

"Are those your children?" Casey asks politely. _Even though she already knew that…_

"Yes." George raps on the door of a nearby green van. "Kids, time to eat."

A short, dark haired boy opens the door and grabs the hand of a little girl, barreling out of the vehicle.

"I'm Edwin, and this is Marti."

"Daddy," the little girl says. "Where's Smerek?"

_Smerek?_ Casey thought. "Are we still waiting on someone?" she asks aloud.

"Hey, Smarti," a tall, lanky boy swoops down towards Marti, and ruffles her hair.

"Not anymore," George comments wryly. "Derek, you're late."

"So? It's only dinner."

"Smerek! I want to sit next to you," Marti demands, adjusting the cat ears on her head.

"Alright," he hunkers down to her height, "but that means you have to sit at the table."

"But, Smerek! Kitties don't sit _at_ the table!"

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Okay," Marti pouts.

"Hey," Edwin nods at Lizzie, donning a pair of sunglasses and trying to look cool.

"Hi." She steps closer to Casey.

"So, Dad, who are the chicks?"

"Derek," George scolds. "These _ladies_ are Nora's daughters, Casey and Lizzie."

"Right," Derek eyes Casey, keeping a cool, suave smile on his lips. "So, you're going to be my sister?"

"What?" Lizzie and Casey exclaim together.

"Mom?" Casey gets out a strangled gasp, whipping around towards her mother_. This was not how it was supposed to be announced!_

"It's true!" Nora says, exuding happiness.

Casey wants to complain (she really does) but, she can't. Nora hasn't been this happy in a long time. And, she already knew. But, she and Derek vowed to never talk about 'Operation Disengagement' again. After all, she was the one who proposed. And, Derek was the one who accepted.

Derek throws an arm over Casey's shoulder.

"So, babe. I figure that you and I should be getting to know each other _very_ well," he winks at her.

"Eww. First of all, that'd be incest. And, second, you're a chauvinistic, secular… jerk!" she pushes off of her, and rushes inside the restaurant.

"Dude," Casey hears Edwin say as he catches up to Derek. "She just…"

"Edwin!" Derek snaps, silencing his brother with a glare.

"Smerek? What does chauvinistic mean?"

"Smarti, it's not important," Derek says. "Let's eat."

"Okay. Derek, sit there," George points. "Ed, next to him. Marti, next to Edwin and then—"

"NO!" Marti yells. "I'm sitting with Smerek!"

"Okay. My kids: sit down. Ed, put Marti between you and Derek," George instructs.

Nora finishes the seating arrangement. "Lizzie, you sit next to Edwin. George and I will sit next to each other. And, Casey…"

"Looks like you'll be sittin' next to me, babe," Derek pats the curved booth next to him.

"Mom," Casey says in a low, dangerous tone, her nostrils flaring.

"Well, Lizzie could sit next to Derek."

"Oh, no! I'm staying next to you Mom. Sorry, Casey, but you're on your own," Lizzie says, sheepishly edging away from the youngest Venturi boy.

"Just deal with it, princess," Derek smirks, stretching his arm out against the back of the booth.

Casey sits down, as close to the edge of the seat as possible.

Derek whispers something to Edwin, who frowns and then nods slowly. He elbows Marti, who knocks into Derek. He adds to his momentum by sliding towards his step-sister-to-be. He knocks Casey right out of the booth.

"Oh, gosh! Casey, are you okay? You really should scoot in more. I promise I don't bite." He smiles at her winsomely.

"Yes, Casey," George urges. "Scoot in. We don't want you to get hurt."

Casey glares up at Derek, stands, and then sits back down.

He smirks at her, and passes a menu towards her.

Casey's lips tighten into a straight angry line. "Thank you."

"Uh-uh-uh," he reaches past Casey. "It's for her." He gazes lewdly at the blond waitress.

"I didn't get to look yet," Casey complains. _Had she really been arguing with Derek that long?_

Nora spears her with a glance. "Casey, I'm sure Derek can suggest something for you."

"Yeah, sure, Nora," Derek smiles at her, confidence oozing from his expression. "She'll have a number three special."

"Are you two on a date with your families? That's so sweet!" the blonde squeals.

"No!" Casey says immediately.

Derek glares at her for a second, then loops his arm tightly around her. "What she means is," he says quietly (so their parents don't hear), "it's not nearly as fun as it seems.

Casey squirms uncomfortably under his strong, unyielding gasp.

The blonde smiles cheekily, sighing romantically as the rest of the Venturis and MacDonald's order.

"Get off me!" Casey hisses, elbowing Derek in the stomach.

"Alright, princess." He raises his eyebrows and settles his arm behind her head once again. "I hope you like Mongolian Beef."

"Beef?" Casey wrinkles her nose. "I don't eat meat. We're _vegetarians!_ Do you know the health risks of being omnivorous?" As she continues, she notices Derek tuning her out. Well, if he wanted to eat meat full of growth-stimulating chemical hormones, who was she to judge?

"Casey! It's morning. Now, tell me about Derek," Bianca says, bouncing happily on her bed.

"Oh, Bianca! Gosh, I was actually having a good dream."

Bianca leans towards her conspiratorially. "Was it about Derek Venturi?"

Casey laughs, trying to hide her discomfort.

"You're blushing… It _was_ about Derek!"

"Bianca," Casey protests.

"Hush," her roommate scolds. "You haven't even looked at any guys the whole time you've been back from your school in the suburbs."

"I've been dating Chris."

"But, you never dreamt about _him."_

"No," Casey admits softly, surprising even herself.

"Casey," a girl knocks on the door. "Christopher's here asking for you."

"Tell him—"

"Tell me yourself, babe."

Casey flinches at the term. Somehow, the way Derek had mockingly said it was better than the possessive way Christopher did. "Christopher. Go. Away."

"Casey, hun, can't we just talk—"

"No. Chris, you beat up my stepbrother! We're over. Go find some other girl to boss around!"

"Wow," Bianca mutters, surprised at her friend's vindication.

"Case, babe—"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that! First of all, I hate being referred to as a _babe_. It's demoralizing! Second, my name is Case-y. Two syllables! Geez, Derek, you just…" the insult dies on her lips as Christopher's eyes narrow.

"Who's Derek?"

"None of your business. You're out of my life; now, get _out_ of my room."

He states at her, and then stomps down the stairs. He slams the door, and the entire dorm was quiet. Then, much to Casey's surprise, Bianca starts clapping. Soon, the other girls join in and start cheering.

"Okay, okay," Casey smiles. "Enough! I get it. You all hated him."

"I had no idea you had that in you," Bianca hugs her and shoos the other girls from their room. "Casey, you said Edwin and Derek were brothers… and now you said that Edwin is your stepbrother. Does that mean Derek, _the_ Derek Venturi, is…?"

"My step-brother, whom I happen to still, possibly, maybe have a tiny crush on? Yep."

"You're being awfully calm about this. Who are you, and where's the real Casey MacDonald?"

"It's me Bianca. You see, our parents married when we were freshmen in high school. My second year here, they got a divorce."

"What happened?" her roommate asks.

"We don't really know. Edwin and I talked about it last night, but George didn't tell him anything more than my mom told me. She said, 'Things just aren't working out. With you and Derek gone…' and that's all she said. Ever."

"Whoa."

"Tell me about it. I've gotta go. I'm going to get some breakfast, and eat with Derek." Casey gets dressed and grabs her purse.

"You're going to see Derek Venturi and you're going to wear _that_?"

"What's wrong with it?" Casey looks at the denim capris and blue polo.

"You look like a golf commercial."

"Thanks, Bianca," Casey rolls her eyes. Then, she utters the dreaded words. "What do you think I should wear?"

"If I show you—" she smiles in a way that can only be described as evilly—"you have to wear it."

All of Casey's instincts were screaming for her to say 'No!' but when she looked at the hopeful grin on Bianca's face and she caved. "Okay."

"Yes!"

Casey rolls her eyes and lets Bianca dig through her closet.

"I found the perfect outfit!" she shoves two hangers into Casey's hand.

"Okay," Casey slips into the clothes. "Geez, Bianca! I can't wear this; I look like a… like a… a…. a hooker!"

"Casey, you're wearing a cute V-neck tee that shows just enough to be alluring. It's a far cry from looking like a tramp off the street."

"But, Bianca, the skirt…"

"Is perfectly respectable!"

Casey spears her with 'The Look.'

"Okay, so it's a little racy. Casey, you're going to see Derek Venturi. You should be totally okay with your stepbro seeing you in a lacy skirt."

"Lacy isn't the adjective I would've chosen."

"Hot, sexy—"

"See-through, flirtatious, hooker-like," Casey interrupts. "I have nightgowns made of more fabric. Heck, I think my bra has more fabric than this!"

"You promised."

Already, Casey is regretting that she agreed to this. "Bianca, you're my best friend. But, respectfully, no. I'll keep the shirt on, but I'm going to wear my capris."

"Good. If I can't boss you around, no one can. Now I know that you aren't going to do anything dumb."

Casey's eyes go wide.

"Oh, don't blush. Casey, you lived with him! Surely you saw each other in various states of undress."

"Okay, stop waggling your eyebrows. I saw him in swim trunks, and that was it!"

Bianca titters, hiding her giggles behind her hand.

"I'm leaving," Casey declares, donning the capris.

"Have fun."

Casey snorts and heads towards the hospital, after making a short detour.


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

* * *

"Hi. I'm here to see Dr. Frasier," Casey cheerfully tells the young man at the desk.

"Hey. You're Derek Venturi's friend, right?"

Casey nods.

"I'm Andrew. I met you yesterday, with your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Casey corrects quickly.

"Is that your way of telling me you're available?"

"No. I plan on stopping to see Derek after I talk to Dr. Frasier," she says, using Derek as her scapegoat.

"So, you still have a thing for him? Is that why Christopher broke up with you?"

"Okay, buster," Casey pokes the dark-skinned intern in the chest, "let's get something straight. _I_ broke up with _him,_ because he is a lousy, no-good jerk!"

"Yes, ma'am. Well, you need an appointment."

"She just told me to come in today."

"You need an appointment," he says, crossing his arms.

"Andrew," the doctor steps into the waiting room. "Come on into my office, Ms. Venturi."

"Venturi?" the grad student whips his head toward her. "You're his wife?"

"Not so much," Casey dismisses the thought and follows the woman. "Actually, I've always gone by my mom's maiden name, MacDonald."

"Pardon me. Now, about your stepbrother, Derek."

Casey sits down and stares at the doctor in anxiety.

"I'm afraid that the shock of having a daughter will be too much. In his mind," the doctor pauses, "he's still a high school-er. He's mentally 'all there,' but…"

"He won't want to stay here, but he can't stay with Alexi," Casey nods.

"Exactly. He'll have to stay here for a week, but unless he miraculously regains his memory, there is nothing we can do medically. And, Mr. Venturi doesn't' seem the type that would choose hypnotic therapy to attempt to get his memory back."

Casey laughs. "You're right about that. I bought donuts. Is it okay if I eat with him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Casey heads towards room 409. The door is closed. She tightens her grip on the bag form the bakery and knocks on the door.

"You his girl, honey?" a nurse asks, coming down the hall. "Talked about a girl all night, in his sleep of course. He was calling her Casey. Is that you?"

"Yeah," Casey says, only then realizing that it would seem she had said that she and Derek were… romantically involved.

"Go on in, honey. It's about time he woke up. He was swearing at the nurse who came in to check his vitals at six."

"You woke him up at six? I'm not surprised he was grumpy."

"He's always like that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Casey grins. "Thanks."

She inhales and lifts a hand to knock on the door. After a quick, single rap, she opens the door and slips inside the room.

"Derek?" she whispers.

"It's early. Go away," he mutters sleepily.

Casey bites her lip, a good, albeit evil, idea coming to her. Well, Derek did always bring out her evil side… "De-REK!"

"What?" he asks, jumping from the bed, getting caught on the IV and other wires. "Case?"

"Good morning, Derek," she says cheerfully, setting the bag on the bedside table.

"Casey," his dark eyes somehow get even darker, narrowing in anger. "I. Want. To. Sleep!"

"Well, I thought you might be hungry. It's 10:30."

"It's still early," he pouts, sitting back on the hospital bed.

"Nice outfit."

The tips of his ears turn red as he looks at the ugly, and slightly breezy, hospital gown. "Shut it, Klutzilla."

"Be nice. I brought you food."

"Really?" his eyes light up. "What?"

"Donuts from a bakery downtown," Casey says, gesturing to the paper bag. "Take your pick. One's mine."

"I call the chocolate," he says, happily taking a large bite of his favorite kind.

"Deal. Mine's a muffin anyway," she slowly unwraps her breakfast.

"Some fruity-bran thing, no doubt," he snorts.

"De-rek!" Casey exclaims, swatting him lightly. "I'm healthy. Besides, it's Banana _Chocolate_ -chip!"

"Ooh! A rebel. Does Nora know?"

"What?" Casey giggles, enjoying the teasing. For some (crazy) reason, she had missed it.

"That you're eventually going to turn your back on the whole healthy, vegetarian thing?"

"Funny," she rolls her eyes. "So, do you remember what Ed and I told you yesterday?"

"Yeah. Thing is… I still can't remember anything past our step-sibling/sibling/same difference conversation."

"Oh," she clears her throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Oh. So, apparently, we're okay now. What happened, Space Case?" Derek asks.

"I don't think I should tell you. I mean, I'm not the best one _to_ tell you," she rambles. "After all…"

He puts a finger to her lips, reveling in the feeling he gets from touching the soft skin. Shaking his head slightly, as if ridding himself of the thoughts, he says, "Casey. I want to hear it from you. What happened, between you and me?" Slowly, he lowers his hand.

"George and my mom got a divorce," Casey blurts out.

His brow-line wrinkles. "What? But, they were so happy…"

"Aidan, the baby, is autistic. I don't know if that had anything to do with it, but…"

"Nora had the baby?" Derek interrupts when she trails off. "What's he like?"

"He looks like George. He's blonde and has hair like yours."

"Does he have your eyes?"

"Yeah. He's five now. He's just starting to talk."

"Isn't that kinda late?" He remembers Marti's first words… after the babbling… were 'Smerek' and 'Daddy.'

"Yeah, but being autistic set him back. He's learning actual words."

"Translation: you're turning our little brother into a keener."

Casey smiles uncomfortably at the mention of their shared blood.

"I missed you, Case."

"You remember missing me?" she asks. "In college?"

"No. I missed the real you. Geez, I sound like a sap. You weren't yourself when you were going out with Max and Truman."

"Oh. Thank then, I guess," she shrugs, folding the muffin wrapper neatly.

"So, we're friends now?"

"I haven't even seen you since the divorce announcement during Christmas, when we were home, sophomore year."

"Where is home to you, Casey? And, where's home to me?" he mutters the last sentence.

"London. That's my home, complete with a smelly little brother, his sporty assistant, a little sister thinks she's a cat, and a _step-_brother who drives me up a wall," Casey smirks at him. "What else do you want to talk about?"


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

* * *

**_I have finally watched Vacation with Derek, and I must say it was pretty good. I liked the almost-Dasey moments. However, the fact that Nora and George are still together in the clip after the credits that supposedly took place '1 year later' messed up my timeline for this story._**

**_Because of that, I am changing one major event, so this is a little less AU. Up until now, I have written that George and Nora divorced during the Christmas of 2010 (Casey and Derek's Freshman Year at college). I've now changed the previous chapters to say that the divorce happened over Christmas of 2011. So, keep that in mind while you are reading._**

**_Also, I am NOT going to change Aidan's name to Simon. So, I suppose from here on out, this is AU. _**

**_Please review! I look forward to your comments!_**

* * *

Derek thinks he might've just stopped breathing. Did Casey… Casey MacDonald... just ask his opinion? Casey, old Casey—his stepsister, Casey—barely even paid attention to him.

He looks at her. "Umm. So, what have you been up to since high school?"

"I dabbled in an English major 1st term, but decided it wasn't for me. Anyways, that's when I met Christopher." She smiles slightly.

"Christopher?" Derek attacks the name like a dog would a bone.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Since when?"

"Last night, after I left here."

"He followed you?" Derek growls.

"Yeah. Ed said he's glad that I broke up with Chris," she nods. "So, 2nd term I switched to an elementary ed. major. It took me four years, but I got my Bachelor's Degree. Last summer, I applied for a job at Marti's old school, and got accepted. I'm going to teach 1st grade. My teachers think I'm 'equipped to handle the chaos.' I start this spring. Their teacher goes on maternity leave on Easter Break. She and her husband are moving to the States."

"Nice," Derek says. "So, you're moving back when?"

"Right after Christmas break; a month and a half."

"Wow, Derek says. "Uh, good for you, Casey."

"Thanks, Derek," she says, surprised.

"How's Lizzie?"

"She's good. Actually, she went to college in the States. I swear, she's going to change the world someday," Casey laughs.

"Still a nature freak?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"You bet. She's going to be in the Peace Corps, but first she's getting a biology degree."

"So much changed in six years. Tell me more about this boyfriend," he waggles his eyebrows.

"Ex-boyfriend, and shut it, Venturi!" she whacks him. "We went out for almost two years, ending yesterday. My roommate says he's too perfect and controlling. He was a…. um…."

Derek smirks at his ex-stepsister's indecision. "Keener?"

"Yeah."

"Like you?"

"De-rek! Don't push it."

"Alright. So, you dated a Schlepper?"

Casey barks out a laugh. "I never thought about it like that."

Derek bows comically. "Derek Venturi, at your service, babe." He doesn't know why he says it.

A weird look crosses her face, and already he regrets referring to her as such.

"You haven't called me that…" she pauses, "…since we were fifteen. You called me 'babe' when I first met the entire family."

"Oh, yeah," he nods.

"Hey, Mrs. V?" Andrew pokes his head in the door. "Your _boyfriend _ishere."

"Dude," Derek glares. "Her name's MacDonald, and she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Christopher's looking for you. He seems awfully mad about something."

"Ugh," Casey reaches for her purse. "I guess I've gotta go. Try and get some sleep, D."

"Case…"

"I'll come back, this evening, with Ed. I promise," she leans down and kisses his cheek. "Bye, Derek."

He stares after her like an idiot. Then, realizing that she's almost off the floor, he calls out, "Bye, Casey!"

The guy with the dark, shaggy hair—Derek thinks his name is Andrew—guffaws. "Hey, man. You got it bad."

"Get out."

"I mean, she's your sister, right? That's just a little… weird, you know. Sick, too."

"She's my stepsister."

"Dude," Andrew starts in. "Can I have her number."

"Actually, she's not even my step-sister. The 'rents got a divorce."

"Venturi, what decade are you livin' in? Besides she's still hot."

"Tell me about it," Derek mutters. "She's still off limits."

"Spoilsport," Andrew snarls, closing the door.

Derek stares at the maple door, wondering what had gotten into him. Compliment Casey? Out loud? He hadn't done that (that he remembers) since… ever! The only time Derek only complimented her was when Ralph was pretending to be Derek.

Wow. That seems so long ago. Four years to him; ten years to Casey and the rest of the world. He wonders if she even remembers that.

Why did she do it? Flirt with Ralph/Derek. She never acted like that with the real Derek. The way she bristled around him when he was even pretending to be Ralph was nothing compared to when she was practically flirting with Ralph/Derek. Why was it alright to flirt with her step brother when it was Ralph/Derek?

Derek grumbles, and flicks on the TV. Maybe he could learn something about the past six years he can't remember.

A short time later, a nurse knocks on his door. "Mr. Venturi?"

"What?"

"CNN isn't going to tell you everything."

"It's a start," Derek disagrees.

"It's lunch time."

Derek shocks himself by saying, "I'm not hungry."

"Mr. Venturi, you have to eat. Now, I happen to know for a fact that your team, Toronto, has a game today."

"What channel?" Derek asks, reaching for the remote.

"You order lunch, and then we'll talk," she puts a hand on her hip.

Derek frowns, then smiles. He tries to do the 'flirting' look, but the nurse just laughs.

"Venturi, you're in your 20's now. It takes more than alluring eyes to get a girl now."

"Hamburger. Fries. Chocolate shake," Derek mutters.

"Be that way," the nurse giggles. "Channel 24."

"Thanks," he rolls his eyes and leans back against his pillow as the game begins.

"And, folks, that's it! Toronto has won the game. Now, a word from our sponsors…" the anchorman trails off, the TV cutting to a commercial.


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been 6 years since Derek and Casey's graduation. Nora and George have divorced, and Nora has custody of the baby boy, Aidan. Casey is back at Queens to get her Masters' Degree in teaching. **

**

* * *

**

**I am so so SO SO SO sorry. My laptop's AC adaptor failed, and I've been without it for a while. And, it happened the day I actually _was_ going to update. :)**

****Thanks for your patience. Please review!

* * *

Later that afternoon, Derek is in the middle of watching another hockey game.

"Derek?" Casey asks, knocking on the door. "Can Ed and I come in?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec," Derek's voice comes from inside the room. The other voices in the room are silenced as he turns off the TV. "C'mon in."

Casey smiles down at Alexi, who was holding Edwin's hand. "It'll be okay Alexi."

"But…"

"I _hope_ everything will be okay," Edwin clarifies for Casey, "but we can't make that promise."

"Okay." The little girl reaches for Casey's hand, searching the young woman's face for approval.

Casey smiles and squeezes her almost-niece's hand.

"Case?"

"We're coming, Derek," she opens the door. "How was your day?"

"Good," he shrugs. "Hey Ed—" Derek stares at Alexi, his eyes hardening and his mouth settling into an angry, flat line. "Who's the kid?"

"Daddy?" Alexi states at him, then pivots towards Edwin.

"You got married? Geez, Ed. You've only been in college a year."

"Two years," Casey corrects, trying to distract Derek.

"And, I'm not married," Edwin mutters.

"You had s—" Derek pauses, looking at the little Venturi then looking at Casey.

"Intercourse?" she raises an eyebrow, providing a child-safe synonym.

"And," he continues, "got the chick pregnant? Ed, I thought you were better than that!" Derek yells.

"Daddy?" Alexi whimpers.

Derek glares at the child, and she bursts into tears.

"Derek!" Casey exclaims, not even fracturing his name like she usually does. She kneels next to his daughter. "Don't make her cry. I thought you were _good_ with kids!"

"Marti's the exception," Edwin mutters, locked into a staring contest with his older brother.

"Smasey," the girl blubbers out her name amidst the tears.

Derek swivels to the little child, distracted by the nickname. "Sweetie," he mumbles, taking in the dark hair and eyes. "what's your name?"

She hangs onto Casey and replies, "Alexi."

"Hi, Alexi. My name's Derek," he smiles at her. "I'm your uncle."

The curly haired brunette blinks, then cuddles into Casey's arms, crying once again.

"Wanna go home!" she snivels.

"What did I do?" Derek wonders aloud.

"I'll see you tomorrow, D."

"Casey," he whines. "Don't go."

"Derek, she needs to go home. I rode with Edwin. Tomorrow, we can talk."

"But—"

"It's not that late. I'll come to pick you back up later," Edwin says. "Casey, would you… explain?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be the one to tell him?"

Her brother, as she thinks of him, looks at her. Never before had she seen him so serious.

"Alright," she nods. "Bye, Lex," she hands the little Venturi to Edwin.

"Buh-bye, Miz Casey an' Da…. Uh, De-wek."

"She's cute," Derek nods as Casey waves. "Who's the mother?"

"I've never met her. Derek, don't be mad at Ed, but Alexi…"

"What?" Derek's eyes narrow as his former step-sister wrings her hands.

"Alexi's name is Alexi Cassandra Venturi."

"After her aunt?" Derek glares, a sinking suspicion coming to mind. "Or, her mother?"

Casey stares at him. "De-rek!"

He laughs roughly, a harsh note coming into his voice. "Did you even tell her? Of course you didn't; she calls you Smasey! Was it fun, with Ed? Was it after the divorce? That was the real reason we didn't talk, isn't it? You've been lying to me. You're a true MacDonald-Venturi now, Casey. That little girl finalizes it…"

"Derek," she says, calmly interrupting him mid-rant.

"Don't interrupt me!" he yells in her face.

"You know what!" she exclaims, standing. "Shut up, Venturi! If you wanted the truth, you wouldn't have started putting words in my mouth." Casey starts collecting her things. "I'm walking home."

He stares at her, silent anger apparent on his face.

"Derek, when you're done accusing me and Ed of… getting it on… I'll come back. Until then, enjoy your lonely, pitiful life!"

She slams the door, huffing in anger. She marches down the stairs, bypassing a smirking Andrew.

"Trouble in Venturi paradise?" he mocks to her retreating back.

Casey gets outside and lets off a long, angry scream. "I. HATE. Derek Venturi!"

What she didn't know was that the object of her loathing heard her declaration.

"Stupid Casey," Derek mutters. "Stupid Ed."

"Mr. Venturi?" Dr. Frasier pops her head into Derek's room.

"What?" he snaps.

She glares at the younger man. "Casey may not be your stepsister anymore, but she still cares about you a lot."

"If she cared, why did she let my little brother get her pregnant?" he asks, dark eyes flashing. "If she cared, why'd she bring her stupid kid to flaunt it in my face and then lie to me? Huh?"

"Maybe," the doctor says calmly, "she's not lying." She turns around to leave the former hockey star with his thoughts.

"Wait! Why should she? She doesn't care what people think, much less me!"

Dr. Frasier shrugs and closes the door.

"She _did_ care what others thought, a lot in high school," he mutters.

He closes his eyes, the memories washing over him.

"Casey," Emily's voice floated twards him in the hall. "People are starting to think you're a…"

"A klutz?" the fifteen year old brunette laughs.

"Worse," Emily says, sounding gravely serious. "A grade grubber."

"I most certainly am no! Um, what is a grade grubber?"

Derek rolls his eyes, ignoring whatever it was that same was saying. Casey was _so_ a grade grubber. He was busy thinking of new insults when his English teacher comes up, warning that unless Derek aces the upcoming project, he'll fail.

Casey brings up her 'grade-grubber' dilemma at dinner that night. Derek chuckles when his dad calls grade grubbers annoying. Casey gets mad again and goes upstairs. Later, he sees that Lizzie wen tot talk to her.

Derek sneaks upstairs, knowing that if he wants to pass 9th grade, he'll need his keener of a stepsister's help.

"But Casey, isn't it lame to change?" The bedsprings creak, and Derek imagines Casey standing.

"Normally—" her voice filters through the vent "—yes. But, this is high school. And, high school is complicated."

"Is there anything about being a teenager that isn't complicated?" Derek smiles at Lizzie's innocent question.

"Not really."

Later, he manages to get Casey to be his partner and eventually pressures her into doing the project. He'd convinced her to give up trying to be a slacker, because it was driving her nuts.

The next day, he couldn't believe he'd done this willingly. They were wearing costumes. _Costumes!_

"Not up to my usual standards, but under the circumstances, I think it was pretty good presentation. Dressing like Percy and Mary Sheldon was definitely what pushed it up over the top," Casey grins.

"Yeah," Derek shrugs. "It was okay."

Casey squints at him. "Okay? We got an 89. Not bad for one night's work."

Derek asks her, "But don't you think we _deserved_ a 90?"

"Well, yeah, but who cares about one mark?" she asks, raising her voice so the other students would hear.

"I do. I need you to get us a ninety."

Casey tilts her head. "Why? Is this a trick?"

Derek confides, "I need one more point to pass the class."

"Really?"

"Really," he answers softly. "Can you do this, please?"

She sighs, and mutters, "Make room for the grub."

Two guys turn around to tease her, and Derek takes off his hat. "Hey! Not a word."

She got him the grade. And he passed. Derek couldn't believe it.

The phone rings next to Derek's bed, jarring him from his walk down memory lane.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Derek. Is Casey there? I need to know what time to pick her up," Edwin explains.

"Casey left."

"Did you make her mad? Derek, you've only been awake for twenty-four hours!" Edwin reminds him.

Derek can practically hear his brother rolling his eyes. "Ed!"

"You did, didn't you? Geez, Derek, what'd you say?"

Derek growls. How dare Edwin talk to him like that! His anger returns with a vengeance. "Just the truth."

"Oh?" Edwin says, his voice taunting his older brother. "And what is the truth?"

"You and Casey are the kid's parents. Ed, you got her pregnant. The little girl may look like a Venturi, but seeing her with Casey…" his voice breaks. "Seeing her and Casey interact, I just knew. Casey loves her, like a mother would a daughter."

"Or," Ed inserts angrily, "she's just being a good friend."

"Yeah to you! She picked the wrong _freakin'_ Venturi!" Derek blurts out angrily.

Silence greets him.

"Darn it, Ed! Say something," Derek commands.

"I can't believe you're jealous."

"that's not what I meant," he snarls.

"But," Edwin realizes, "it's true. Well, if she's mad at you, she'll have to be the one to tell you why I find this so absurd. Goodbye, Derek." Edwin hangs up the phone.

For a moment, Derek sits there, listening to the dial tone.

"Stupid Edwin," he throws the phone towards the wall.

He closes his eyes, succumbing to the sleep-inducing effect of the drugs.

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Life With Derek._

-9-

"Can you believe him?" Casey rants to Bianca.

"I assume you mean Derek," her roommate comments.

"Yes. Bianca, he accuse me not only of fooling around with his brother, but that I got pregnant and am not raising 'my' child properly, by not telling her 'the truth.' Alexi is _his_ daughter and not mine. That pig," Casey collapses onto her bed in a mess of angry tears.

Bianca sits up. "Cay, you need to calm down."

"He's been back in my life just over a day, and I'm already relapsing back into the emotional teenybopper I was when I met him," Casey laments.

"Get a hold of yourself! You're Casey MacDonald, who just broke up with one of the most popular guys on campus!" Bianca yells.

"Thanks, Bianca," Casey smiles.

"No problemo," the platinum blonde smiles. "Get some rest. Deal with Derek in the morning."

"Alright," Casey protest slightly, "but…"

"No buts! I'm being the pushy one today. Goodnight." Bianca gets up and turns off the lights as she heads off for a late night coffee.

Casey rolls her eyes, remembering how Derek acted when Sam wanted to date her.

"Make me!" Derek's voice floats up to her room. Early, Casey had clearly been warned that Sam was _not _interested.

"'Make me?' So now, we're ten again?" Sam asks.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Derek taunts childishly.

"You are ten. What, are we gonna have to wrestle like we used to?"

As the world wrestle came from Sam's mouth, Casey stands, heading out of her room. _What are they arguing about?_

"Seriously, dude, just let me pass," Sam argues.

"Seriously, just tell me where you're going!" Derek says in a rough voice.

"Fine, I'm going to talk to Casey," Sam says.

At her name, Casey races from her room and stops just out of the boys' sight.

"Why?" Derek demands to know.

"Well," sarcasm comes into Sam's voice, "I've thought about what Marti said, and I'm going to ask Casey to marry me."

"Oh really?" Casey can _hear_ the smirk on Derek's face. "Can I be the best man?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sam growls. A hard slap makes Casey step from her hiding spot.

"Well, welcome to the family, bro," Derek returns the favor, hitting Sam.

Casey stands on the top step, thinking that, since they're friends, this fight won't go too far.

Sam's eyes narrow. "Thanks bro!"

After taking one more hit, Derek tackles Sam. This results in a loud crash.

"What's going on?" Nora's worried voice calls from the kitchen.

"Wrestling!" Derek answers, kneeing Sam in the gut.

"Not fair," Sam mutters.

As the two boys roll around on the floor, Casey takes the steps two at a time to get to them.

"What is going on?" she demands.

"Nothing," Derek answers, putting Sam in a headlock. "Leave."

"No, tell her, Derek," Sam says. "Tell her about your _stupid_ male code." He pushes Derek off.

"Wait, that's why we're wrestling?" Derek asks, surprised.

"What male code?" Casey inquires before Sam could answer Derek's question.

"The one that says guys can't date their best friend's sisters."

Casey sighs.

"Yeah," Sam adds, "and step-sibs count."

"Dude, do not talk to girls about the male code," Derek instructs.

"You told him that?" Casey shrieks. She lunges at him, but Sam holds her back. "What is wrong with you? Would it have killed you just to butt out? Like me liking your best friends is _so_ threatening to you."

Derek fiddles with his collar. "Don't blame me. Sam's the one who listened to me."

Realizing that he's right, Casey turns to look at Sam.

"You're right," she tells Derek.

She grabs Sam's arm and spins him around, throwing him on the stairs. "What is wrong with you? How could you listen to Derek?"

Sam stares at her, afraid. "I don't know. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are. Which is why you both deserve each other," she smirks at Derek. "And, I don't want to be responsible for ruining ten years of friendship between two IDIOTS!" She stomps past Sam and heads up to her room.

Eventually, after her angry little rant, Sam comes and knocks on the frame of her door.

"What?" she asks.

"Look," he pauses, "I'm…I'm really sorry. I never should have listened to Derek; I should've listened to Edwin. Um, I'm shy…er, stupid. I don't know what I am, but I think you're a really cool person and you seem like a decent wrestler…and you—"

"You talk too much," Casey interrupts. She doesn't know what got into her. Sure, he _was _cute, but he wasn't nearly as amazing as D…. no! She wouldn't think of her annoying (and slightly cute) stepbrother. She leans into Sam, pressing her lips against his.

She holds onto his shirt, waiting until the boy reacts.

Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti start cheering and Sam pulls away slowly, in a daze.

Casey laughs.

After another quick kiss, Casey and Sam go downstairs to talk to Derek. All the while, Casey's mind is scheming.

Derek looks at them. "Okay, I can't stop you two from going out."

This would be the one thing Casey could do to get under Derek's skin. The whole 'male code' proved as much. The angry tic on the side of his neck pulsates, and Sam, his best friend doesn't even notice the sure sign of Derek's furiousness.

"But, one request. Please, no acting boyfriend-y/girlfriend-y in front of me. I'd rather not puke in public."

Suddenly, she feels a foot touch hers and teasingly withdraw. Sam smiles widely. An evil idea comes to Casey's mind, and she immediately dismisses it. Somehow, the idea niggles back to the forefront of her thoughts. Deciding to act, she slowly stretches out her leg, her foot connecting with Derek's.

"Agreed."

Sam says the same thing, but Casey barely notices.

He attempts to pull back his feet, but Casey persistently continues playing footsie with him.

"Oh, and speaking of puking," he pauses.

Casey avoids his eyes, instead choosing to stare at Sam.

Derek glares down at the table. "Can whoever's playing footsie with me _please_ stop?"

Casey begins to say sorry, the word dying in her throat as Sam apologizes as well.

A small smile, not unlike Derek's smirk, comes to Casey's face, as she realizes that by ignoring Sam, she made him think that, instead of flirting with his girlfriend, he had been annoying Derek the whole time.

Casey says a curt goodnight to Derek and walks Sam to the door.

"That was…" she begins to say, feeling guilty for using the sweet boy.

"An amazing kiss," he finishes, kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Casey."

_Well,_ she thinks to herself, _he is quite sweet._

Hope blossoms inside her. Sam would be the greatest distraction to get her mind away from her stepbrother. Maybe going out with Sam would quell this curious attraction to Derek. Not that she actually _was_ attracted to him.

"Hey, Case," Derek stops her outside her room. "Do you really like him?"

_Here it is,_ she thinks, _the moment of truth. To lie, or not to lie. _"Yeah, Derek. I do." _I had to lie, _she attempts to convince herself.

He nods slowly, the chocolate sparkling eyes she was so fond of without their usual shimmer. "Okay."

"Why?" the question tumbles past her lips without a second thought.

"He's my friend. And, as sappy as it seems, I care about his feelings. Casey, I know you're a… good person, but Sam dates for the long run."

"So do I!" Casey glares at him, insulted.

"Casey," Derek's voice is soft but strong. "Don't take advantage of him."

She looks her stepbrother in the eye, commanding his attention. She wouldn't do anything bad to Sam. Eventually, she convinces herself, she could come to love him. "I won't."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiles, bumping shoulders with her.

"Thank you."

"What?" his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion.

"For trusting me." _Especially when I don't deserve it,_ Casey thinks.

He nods solemnly.

"Good night, Derek," Casey turns away.

"Night Case," he mumbles, walking to his room.

Casey shrugs and enters her room, planning to daydream about her new boyfriend. She lays down on her bed, opening her diary. She picks up a pencil and puts it to the paper, writing the date in a curly scrawl.

As she heads the paper, angry loud music throbs from the room next to hers.

"Derek! Turn it down!" she pounds the wall separating their bedroom. "Marti's in bed!"

"Fine!" he yells, shutting off the radio.

"Good!" she yells back.

"Smerek! Why are you yelling? Daddy said I should be asleep," Marti says, yelling herself.

Derek's door creaks open and Casey can hear his bare feet padding to Marti's room. "C'mon, Smarti. I'll tell you a story."

"Okay, Smerek," Marti's voice fades from Casey's mind.

Casey wakes with a start.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asks.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm alright," Casey nods. She had almost forgotten what had transpired when she and Sam first started going out. A wave of guilt hit her. She hadn't talked to Sam, or Emily, since Aidan was born.

"Well, Derek called."

"What?" Casey crinkles her nose.

"Your cell phone rang. I checked the call log afterwards. It was from theNeurologicalHospital."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Casey asks, vaulting form the bed. "What if it was actually the hospital and he relapsed? Bianca, what if he _died?_"

"Cay, relax. It rang again, so I picked it up. Can you believe it? _I_ talked to THE Derek Venturi!"

"Bianca, what did he say?"

"He said if you listened to his message, you'd understand."

"That's it? How unusually cryptic of him," Casey growls. She stands, dialing the password of her voicemail.

_You have one unheard message. To hear your message, press one-one. For more options—_

Casey hits the correct button tersely.

"Hey, Case. Now, stop freaking out. I'm fine. But, **_we_** are not," his voice floats over the line. "Take a deep breath and calm down, and listen.

"Casey, I mean _really_ listen. I know, and I remember, I don't say this often. All that means is that, when I do say it, I _do _mean it. Casey MacDonald, I'm sorry. For saying Ed got you pregnant, for not listening to you… for everything. Sooo," he draws out the word.

After a deep breath, Derek continues. "Case, will you forgive me? I want to talk." A long pause settles. "Come see me. Please, Casey. Bye."

The phone clicks, leaving her flabbergasted.

"I hate it when he's like this," Casey mutters. In a moment of weakness, she saves the message and closes her phone.

"Like what?" Bianca asks inquisitively.

"Sweet and repentant."

"How can you hate a guy for that?" her roommate wonders aloud.

"It's not very Derek."

"Ah. So, are you gonna go?"

"Bianca, I don't know. Don't you remember how much his accusation hurt me?"

"Sure I do, but _Cay, _I also remember how worried you were when I told you theNeuroHospital called. Casey, just go talk to him. Hear him out and then you can decide whether or not to forgive him," Bianca urges.

Casey groans, standing up. "You're right. Do you think you'll let me in this early?"

"It's already7:30; I think you'll be fine."

"Okay," Casey says.

She changes and heads to the Neurological Hospital.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours begin at9 o'clock," the tan Latino grad student says with a smirk, "Ms. Venturi."

"Okay, Andrew, right?" Casey raises an eyebrow menacingly "I'm only going to say this once. I don't need this _crap_ from you, so stop giving it to me."

"Meow," Andrew mutters under his breath.

"Just bug off, alright?"

His eyes narrow. "The word's all over campus. You and your step-bro have something kinky goin' on."

"I can't imagine how such an outrageous lie managed to find its way to the population ofQueens," Casey says sarcastically, knowing that Andrew was probably the source of the rumor.

"Casey," Dr. Frasier enters the waiting room. "I thought I heard you. Derek's waiting. Go on up."

"Right, thank you," Casey struts away from the main desk, heading up to the fourth floor.

Hesitantly, she lingers in the elevator. Classical music plays overhead as the grad student gathers her nerve. She takes a fortifying breath and steps from the elevator.


End file.
